


[Podfic] A Little Domestic

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Very Best of Times [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, English Accent, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, John and Sherlock on holiday, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Nightmares, Podfic, Post Mary, Soundcloud, Villain Mary, lesbian Victor Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Let’s stay in love indefinitely. The view here is beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109106) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Music: Brilliancy by Jody Jenkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of The Very Best of Times will play out a couple of chapters a day today, tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday!

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
